Grant Steele
Grant Steele is a student at Headsman's academy. Grant Steele is written by Admiral Ackbar. The concept for his character is probably the oldest of any in the RP. Biography Early Life and Childhood Grant was born in Virginia to two relatively normal middle-class parents—he also has an older brother and a younger sister. He had always been a well-rounded individual (balancing his grades and extra-curriculars rather well in high school). In fact, Grant’s life was perfectly normal. Normal, that is, until one fateful day shortly after his tenth birthday. Both of Grant’s parents were away at work, and his older brother was in charge of the house. Grant, bored, snuck off to the attic to “explore.” Because his parents forbade him from being in the attic, Grant had to sneak away from his preoccupied older brother. So grabbing a flashlight from the kitchen counter, Grant stole away to the second story of his house and managed to pull down the wooden ladder that led upwards to the forbidden-zone. With nary a creek, Grant ascended the rickety ladder. Shining the dull beam of the flashlight around the dark attic, Grant located an ancient-looking wooden chest stowed away in the corner of the large, musty room. Grant navigated the shadowy depths of the attic until he reached the chest. As soon as he placed his hand on its hinge, he could hear a voice in the distance. Its tone was distorted and unfamiliar. “Grant… Grant… Grant!” It kept repeating his name, getting louder. Then he opened the lid of the chest. ”Grant!” Startled, Grant nearly jumped out of his skin. “Grant Allen Steele, I believe we told you that you’re forbidden from being up here,” Grant’s mother said sternly. With a sigh, she added, “Nevermind that, there’s a letter for you on the kitchen counter.” Once Grant had made his way downstairs. There indeed was a letter addressed to him—tri-folded and sealed with a fancy wax “I”. ”Dear Grant Steele, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Irvingstone School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.” Of course, due to some sort of mix up, both Grant and the rest of his family forgot about the whole incident shortly afterwards. In high school, Grant and a few of his friends investigated a mysterious ghost light that had been a local urban legend, but this was the extent of the paranormal activities within his memory. Physical Appearance Grant stands at a very precise six feet tall (depending on the time of day and thickness of his shoes, of course!) and has a healthy, athletic build. His golden-brown hair is cropped in a short, but stylish manner--a practical way for the young man to look presentable while actually putting very little effort into the styling of his hair. His facial features--nose, chin, brow, and ears--aren't soft and rounded, but neither are they incredibly ridged and defined, either. This gives Grant the unique ability to look well-groomed and very mild-mannered when he's clean-shaven, but particularly rugged if he lets his facial hair grow for several days. A pleasant and well-maintained smile adorns his face more often than not, which compliments his soft-blue eyes. As for fashion, Grant's is par-for-the-course in terms of what a college student would wear. T-shirts, hoodies, button-up shirts, and jeans dominate his wardrobe. Personality and Traits In general, Grant is the diplomat of his group of friends. That's not to say that an argument or dispute never involves or situates itself around him, but whenever such a situation arises, Grant is usually responsible for having played a hand in resolving it. Grant is a genial and agreeable person to be around. He loves to laugh, and he makes friends easily. Grant is a very decisive and opinionated person, but he also has the couth to remain silent when it's needed. A relatively sharp wit and keen intellect are also defining characteristics of his. Majors English/Literature Witchcraft/Wizardry *Introduction to Paranormal Studies (PAR100) *Shapeshifting 101 *Elementary Manipulations *Smoke and Mirrors: Preliminary Illusion Magic *Witchcraft and Sorc - an Intro to Staff & Wandwork Category:Characters Category:Characters